Unexpected Attractions
by CLT93
Summary: On her way from a mission, Konaha's Cherry Blossom finds herself faced with an S-class criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was on her way home from a nearby village, having made this trek before, she was very laid back and carefree. It was a beautiful day out, not a cloud in the sky as she walked, enjoying the summer day, her mission wasn't supposed to be over for another three days, so there was no rush. After a few more minutes she stops in a small clearing to have a small snack, there was still about three more miles until she would reach the village of Konaha. As she eats she looks around leaning against a tall oak tree. Smiling to herself the pinkette pulls out a small book from her backpack and starts reading.

Unbeknownst to Konaha's cherry blossom, a man whom she had only ever met once before, was watching her. Having been on a scouting mission said man had came upon the clearing. Having recognized the girl below him as the Hokage's apprentice, he had hidden his chackra signature so she would not be alerted of his presence. The man, also known as Uchiha Itachi, watches her, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, knowing that if she discovered him that the location of the Akatsuki base could possibly be compromised. Itachi circles around so he is now high above her, in the tree she is leaning against.

Sakura looks up from her book, thinking she had heard something, "must be my imagination" she mumbles to herself. She looks towards the village and sighs putting her book away and stands up, ready to walk the last three miles to the village. As she stands up she ducks to the side hearing the wiz of a kunai as it whips past her ear, she gets in a defensive position looking in the direction the knife had come from. A figure drops down from the tree, dressed in what she knew to be an Akatsuki cloak and a straw hat hiding his face from view.

Itachi had seized the chance to attack and, once she was alert, jumped down to stand before his brothers pink haired teammate. Waiting for her to retaliate, he was shocked when she straitened her posture.

"What do you want" she glares at the man before her, knowing it was dangerous to act touch, but she was also thinking that maybe she could talk herself out of a fight and maybe be able to talk him into letting her go free and alive.

"That is none of your concern" He shifts his hat so she can see his face, smirking lightly when she tenses and looks away from him.

"I would think it is, seeing as it has everything to do with me," she spits back not letting him intimidate her. On the inside she was dying to attack, knowing it would end in her death if she did, she stands her ground.

"Alright, I'm on a scouting mission, you just happen to be in my path," he was amazed at the guts this girl had, he had only seen her once before, but she hadn't talked much. He knew she was strong, having heard about how she had helped kill one of his fellow Akatsuki, Sasori of the Red Sand. Itachi take a couple steps closer to her, observing her movements as he gets closer, seeing her tense a little more the closer he got. He stops walking when he was about five feet away from her, by this time she had closed her eyes.

"So instead of not giving me a second glance and leaving me be, you decided to have some fun, is that it?". She stays still.

"You could say that, why don't you open those pretty eyes of yours?" He taunts her, knowing he would get a reaction at some point if he got on her nerves.

"Like saying something like that would actually work, nice try," she snaps, hearing him take a couple more steps forward, she was ready to fight if he attacked. At how close he was she could tell he was only going to use genjutsu, causing her to be extremely vulnerable, since it meant she needed to keep her eyes shut.

"You might want to watch what you say, as you've probably noticed, I won the second you let me get so close". Itachi smirks, now only about a foot away from her, he grips her chin, moving her head so her face was facing his, eyes level. "Now, lets see how long you can last without opening your eyes shall we?"

Sakura wasn't planning on admitting he was right, she kept going through ways that she could possibly get away from him in her head, none of them ending well on her end though. She swallows hard, trying to calm down, unsure how long she would actually keep her eyes shut. Feeling his grip tighten a little she moves her hands fast to push him away, unfortunately he had expected her to try something like this, he grabs her wrists with one hand, pulling her close to his body.

Her reaction to this is one she regretted immediately, her eyes had opened wide. The first thing she saw was a pair of blood red eyes, a triumphant look in them, as they ensnared her in his world. Before her eyes everything turned red and black, he was standing before her, his whole face visible now, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Haruno, Sakura, for seventy two hours you are to watch as everyone you care about dies around you and you are unable to save them". As these words leave his mouth he fades away, in his place Naruto stands a hand holding his stomach, blood all over his hands.

"S..sakura-chan... help me" he stumbles towards her but falls to his knees. Sakura tries to look away but Itachi is suddenly behind her, holding her in place, forcing her to watch Naruto writhe in pain.

"Stop this.." she says eyes wide as more and more of her loved ones appear before her, all wounded and bleeding to death. Itachi doesn't say anything, but he suddenly becomes a weight leaning against her, pushing her down, she falls to her knees looking at her hands.

"Sakura...chan" Her eyes widen as she hears the person who had pushed her down speak, trying not to look at him. She puts her hands on her ears, blocking out as much of the moans and groans and calls out for help as she can. Muttering to herself that it's not real, over and over again, she closes her eyes tight, tears rolling down her cheeks without stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after what seemed like forever the red and black world slowly fades away. Sakura groans opening her eyes to see the blue sky, she looks around, amazed she was awake, and shocked to still be alive, she sits up noticing Itachi standing above her, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight with how exhausted she was.

"Now what?.." Sakura looks down at her hands, barely able to keep her eyes open. Itachi looks down at her, shocked she was still awake.

"You're awake." He doesn't show his surprise as he grips her arm and pulls her to her feet. "I'm taking you to our base," he says before starting to walk in that direction a firm grip on her wrist. After a couple steps her stops and looks at her feeling no resistance from her at all. "Think you can walk?"

Shocked by his question she shakes her head, avoiding eye contact, "I'm amazed I can stand".

He nods and takes some rope from his pack, tying her arms together, "I'm going to have to blindfold you". He takes her headband and fixes it so it's in front of her eyes before lifting her up, putting her arms around his neck so she was dangling on his back. Keeping a steady stream of chackra going to his neck to keep her from choking him, he sets out at a steady pace towards Rain and the Akatsuki base.

As they travel she drifts in and out of consciousness, waking up a few hours later shivering cold. Itachi notices and stops, lifting her arms over his head he takes his cloak off. He puts her back on his back, then puts the cloak back on and keeps going, now about three fourths of the way there. Two more hours pass, she's barely conscious as they reach Rain, Itachi enters and heads towards a tall tower. He travels through a long underwater tunnel to get to the entrance of the base. Identifying himself to the guards they let him pass, and he enters.

The room looks like any normal sitting room would like, the only difference is at that moment it was accuppied by five S-class missing nin. All of which look up as Itachi enters, they greet him in there different ways, mostly low pitched 'hey''s. A blone boy with bangs covering one eye notices Sakura.

"Hey Itachi, who's the bitch, un? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, yeah", Itachi gives him an annoyed look.

"Haruno Sakura, of Konaha," he responds as he takes his cloak off and lifts Sakura off his back. She sways slightly but catches her balance soon enough. Itachi lifts her headband up and away from her eyes so she can adjust to the light in the room. She squints at first but gets used to it soon enough. The other members watching her, the blonde finally figuring out where he had seen her before.

"You're the bitch who killed Sasori-dono, un!" the blonde glares at her, standing up.

"Correction, I helped kill him, I didn't land the finishing blow" she looks at him calmly.

"Diadara calm down will ya?" A tall blue shark like man says from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah, you bastard, you made me lose count" another one of the men says from his seat at the table, piles of money on it, and a small stack in his hand, he was glaring daggers at Diadara.

"Guys quite down, I'm trying to pray here!" A silver haired man says from a corner of the room, but once he sees Sakura he stands up. Approaching she and Itachi he grins, "Well well, what do we have here? Itachi are you finally taking my advice?" he wriggles an eyebrow in a suggestive manor.

"No Hiden I am not," Itachi looks at him, "she is just another prisoner"

"It's a shame, she looks exotic, can I have a go at her? You know how I love exotic girls" Hiden looks Sakura up and down.

"Touch me and you'll lose your head" She glare at him.

"Ooh! a feisty one aren't you," He smirks, "I like that in a girl, it means they can put up a fight"

"Sakura is not to be another one of you're girls Hiden, she is my prisoner and if you touch her you will have me to deal with" he glares daggers at him, "why don't you go back to praying, seeing as that's what you always tend to be doing"

Hiden glares back at Itachi, "Fine I will" he says and goes back to where he had been sitting.

Itachi takes Sakura's arm and leads her out of the room and up a set of stairs.

"Thank you for that," Sakura says fallowing his lead, keeping up with his long strides as they reach a circular room doors all around with another staircase going up across from the one they came up. Itachi leads her to one of the doors and opens it for her, letting her go in first.

"You're welcome," he closes the door, "Hiden is a womanizer, that's really all I can describe him as".

Sakura laughs lightly at that, "He definitively seemed like one". She looks around the room, a couch against one wall, with a dresser and desk on another, and a twin sized bed on the wall with the door. Bookcases lined the fourth wall of the room full of books.

"Can you maybe untie my hands now?" She looks over at him, "please?"

"I can, though I'm going to have to drain your chackra first," He performs a couple seals and hold her hands between his. She could feel a slight tingling sensation as a seal is forming on both her wrists, limiting how much chackra she can use. Sakura feels the chackra draining from her, making her feel tired, she yawns as Itachi cuts the ropes.

"Tired?" he smirks, looking down at her.

"I'm still tired from before, add the depleted chackra and I'm back to how tired I was back in that clearing" she says yawning again.

"Makes sense," He nods, "then maybe you should sleep?"

"That sounds like a really good idea," she goes to the couch to lay down.

"You can have the bed if you want, it's a lot more comfortable then that couch," he watches her as she lays on the couch.

"It's okay, the bed is yours I'd feel bad in taking it," she turns around to get more comfortable and was soon fast asleep.

Itachi watches her for a little bit, before going to his desk to write a report about his scouting mission. In writing it he excludes ever running into Sakura, once done he climbs into bed and is soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came, Sakura was still fast asleep, Itachi however was at his desk going over some things and making sure his mission report was ready to turn in. Looking over at her he gets up, walking over to the couch he gently picks her up and sets her back down on the bed. As Itachi is pulling the covers over her, she sighs in her sleep and curls up pulling the blanket tightly around herself.

Itachi smiles lightly to himself, not sure why but this girl seemed to have a strange effect on him. It had been a long time since he had really smiled, instead of one of his smirks. Sakura roles over in her sleep now facing him, she starts to slowly wake up. He notices her stirring and goes back to his seat at the desk. Slowly opening her eyes she sit up and stretches, looking around the room, slightly disoriented from having slept so deeply.

"What time is it?" She looks over at him, he looks over his shoulder at her after making a few more notes.

"Around ten in the morning".

"Wow, I guess I was pretty dead to the world huh?" she asks standing up and stretching, he turns back to the papers before him and starts gathering them into one organized pile.

"You could say that," he finishes and stands, "are you hungry?" He looks over at her. She was about to answer, but her stomach decided to answer for her, a loud growl was heard, and her face turned bright pink.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles, "I will be back in a few minutes, then we'll go down to get food".

"Okay,"she nods sitting back down on the bed as he left.

Closing the door behind him, Itachi walks to the other staircase and goes up, report in hand. He knocks on the door at the top of the stairs then sets the report in front of it, then head back down. Heading back down the stairs, he goes to another door in the circular room, knocking before going it, he opened it to reveal a bathroom, he goes in and shuts the door.

Once he was gone Sakura stood and goes over to his bookcase, wanting to see what he had in case she ever got bored. Looking through it she found a group of medic books she had never heard of before, she takes one out and sits down on the couch to read some. After a few minutes she hears the door open and close as Itachi comes back in, not looking up from the book she just keeps reading.

"Shall we go eat?" He says standing before her, she looks up adn nods.

"Yeah, I'm starved" she closes the book after looking at the page number and stands, going to the door he opens it for her, before walking down to the living room. She notices not as many people at in the living room as the night before, only the blue man and one she hadn't seen the night before were there.

"Itachi-san!" A very hyper sounding boy with an orange mask yelled, "who's that?" He stands and walks over to them.

"Hello Tobi, this is Sakura, she'll be staying with us for a while".

"Well I'm so glad to meet you Sakura-san!" The boy named Toby says grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you to Tobi" She smiles, his hyperness reminding her of Naruto when he was excited about something.

"Tobi would you shut up? I'm trying to watch TV here" The blue man grumbles, and Tobi takes on a pouty stance, or at least what Sakure would picture as one, since she couldn't see his face.

"But Kisame-san, I'm just saying hi!" Tobi says turning to look at Kisame, "besides you're not even watching anything just flipping through the channels!".

"I said shut it!" Kisame turns to glare at Tobi.

While this was going on Itachi had taken Sakura's arm and led her to a door she hadn't noticed before and went through it. She finds herself in a pretty fancy kitchen, if it weren't for the fact that it was filthy it would look like her dream kitchen. Looking around she saw a restaurant grade stove, a double sink, two double ovens, and lots of counter space with granite counter tops. An island with stools around it acted as a kitchen table.

"Are they always like that?" She asks sitting down on one of the stools.

"Always," he opens the fridge and looks through it for something they could eat something easy to make. Finally he opens a cabinet and takes out some cup-o-ramen, "do you mind ramen?".

"Not at all," She smiles slightly.

Itachi grabs the tea kettle and fills it with water, setting it on the stove he turns it on high then sits down wait her at the island while the water heats up.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asks looking over at him.

"I honestly don't know," he answers getting up and grabbing some chopsticks for them to use as he hears the kettle start to whistle a little.

"So there's no knowing what might happen?"

"Correct," he says sitting back down setting a set of chopsticks in front of her.

"Ah," she nods looking down at her hands, "any chance I'll get let go for good behavior?".

"Probably not," He chuckles, getting up as the kettle starts to sing.

"It was worth a try," she shrugs.

Picking up the kettle Itachi brings it over and poors some water into the ramen cups. She closes hers back up and set her chopsticks on top so the noodles would cook faster. Doing the same, Itachi puts the kettle back on the stove. Once the noodles are cooked enough Sakura starts eating.


End file.
